gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Chūtora
The Death of Snakes, Striped Chūtora |Name giver= |Affiliation |Formerly=Kai Brothers |Currently=Ōu Army |Status |Status=Deceased |Reason=Killed by Shōji |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Kai |Bithplace=Yamanashi Prefecture |Voice Actor |VoiceGNG=Kōzō Shioya |VoiceGDW= |Age |GNG=4-5 years old |Look |Color=Brown |Eye Color=Amber |Characteristics=Brindle |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Chūtora, also known as Hellhound of Kai or The Death of Snakes, is a minor character of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. He also has a role in Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Shin Gaiden, being the protagonist of the short story Kai No San Kyōdai, together with his brothers. Chūtora is a member of the Ōu Army and of the brotherly Kai Trio. He is the second-born brother of Akatora and Kurotora and is the father of Buru, Dodo, Shigure and Shōji. As well he is the uncle of Harutora, Kagetora and Nobutora. Appearance Chūtora is a Kai Ken with brown fur and black stripes. He has . The differences between him and his brothers is his fur color and his missing right ear. Chūtora's ear was ripped off by the same marten who bit out Kurotora's eye. In the GNG Anime he has fully brown fur, while in the Manga he has a paler underbelly. Personality Chūtora is aggressive and quick-tempered, like his brothers. He turns nicer after joining the pack and getting new friends. He fights with Cross and gets furious after finding out that she's a female, attacking the other Ōu dogs for sending a female in the battle. He refuses to fight Cross even if she tries to, but remarks that he will kill her if she doesn't stop. Like his brothers, Chūtora dislikes to run away from the enemy. However, like Akatora and unlike Kurotora, he knows that running is at the times better option. Chūtora gets angry if he sees disrespectfulness towards the leader. He is often annoyed by Smith in Shin Gaiden. He shows respect towards Gin by calling him supreme commander instead of calling him by his name like most of his friends do. Like all the brothers, he respects Ben greatly and would be ready to die for him. Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin When Chūtora was only a month old, he and his two brothers, Akatora and Kurotora, were abandoned as puppies out of five siblings, in a box in the mountains. One day, a snake came to their box and was about to eat them. Suddenly, the three brothers killed the snake and ate it instead. They were attacked by the marten, who tried to eat them and bit out Kurotora's eye. Luckily enough, they were saved by Ben. 'Akakabuto Arc' When Ben first enters their territory, they think he's out for their prey, and do not recall him as their savior. The kai-brothers fight Ben, but Gin and Cross interfere. Chūtora fights Cross, but stops as he gets told by Gin that she is a woman. Cross grips him by the neck and tells him to fight her and to prove by killing her how strong he really is. Chūtora gets amazed by Cross' courage, and as soon as they understand that it's Ben they're fighting, they join the group. It's the Kai brothers who tell Ben about Moss and his soldiers. For a long period of time, Chūtora does not play a large role - only when they have to talk to the fighting dogs in Shikoku, where Sniper takes Chūtora and Kurotora hostage. Gin and the pack soon turn up to save them, and then the leader of the wild dogs, Bill, shows up. Chūtora and Kurotora are released after Gin beats Sniper in a fight. Chūtora is always seen with his brothers and sadly his older brother Akatora dies in the battle against Akakabuto. Chūtora survives the final battle along with his younger brother Kurotora. They stay in the Ōu Mountains with many of their comrades. 'Wolf Arc' When the mysterious wolves kidnap Cross and her puppies, Chūtora and others go to search for her. Chūtora does not enter the Palace of Reima as he is sent back to fetch the armies of Mutsu Generals, Moss and Hakurō to help. Moss leads their army into Reima's palace. Chūtora is seen cheering for his brother and later fights Gaia's soldiers. Ginga Densetsu Weed Chūtora does not appear in this series, as he has been confirmed to be deceased. Why he died is unknown, though. He has four mixed-breed sons: Shōji, Buru, Dodo and Shigure, raised by his brother Kurotora. He appears alongside his brother Akatora in the Anime's ending credits. Trivia * The Three Kai brothers' names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and middle, mix of black and red, ('Chū'tora). Category:GNG Characters Category:SG Characters Category:CNT Characters Category:KNSK Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kai Ken Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kai Brothers Category:Disfigurement Category:Ripped Ear Category:Deceased (other causes) Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Brown Kai Ken Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Surviving Ohu Veterans Category:Brindle